powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pekka Zeppelin
is a woodpecker-themed Gangler Monster from the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, equipped with the "(The) Wise man/L'homme sage" piece from the Lupin Collection. Physical Appearance Pekka Zeppelin's head is a rider mask that looked like a black white and red woodpecker head with a grey wood on its red beak, his body is red and black with a Gangler safe on it, is left shoulder is a woodpeckers black and white wing and his right shoulder is a black white and red woodpecker head with a grey wood on its red beak, his left arm is gold and his right arm is black, his thighs make a black white and red woodpecker head with a grey wood on its red beck, his legs are golden, his overall appearance is a Kamen Rider. Character History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Human Disguise': Like every Ganglers, Pekka Zeppelin has the special ability to disguise himself as a human to hunt for treasures. *'Peck attack': Pekka can fire the red spikes on the right side of his body that causes those hit to become clumsy as well as having them consantly blurt things out. *'Projetcile': Pekka can also fire the white spikes on his left shoulder at his opponents. *'Trajectory': Using his singular eye, Pekka can plot the path of his projectiles to make them hit his targets. *'Increased Intelligence': Due to the "(The) Wise man/L'homme sage" piece equipped in his safe, Pekka is capable of increasing his intelligence. *'Swordmanship': Pekka is very skilled in both the normal and the reverse grip sword styles. Arsenal *'KitsutsukiKen '(キツツキケン Kitsutsukiken): A sword with a curved tip Pekka can use in combat. *'Anger Energy Transfer Device': A necklace-like device Pekka invented thanks to his Lupin Collection piece. It can absorb it's wearer anger, transform it into energy and send to a remote bomb. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Profile *Height: 190 cm (Giant: 47.5 m) *Weight: 205 kg (Giant: 512.5 kg) *Criminal Record: Turning a person's anger into an explosive *Lupin Collection: "(The) Wise man/L'homme sage" wrist computer *Gangler Safe Location: Chest *Password: 0-1-4 Notes *Animal Theme: Woodpecker *Possible Prehistoric Basis: Australopicus nelsonmandelai *Pekka Zeppelin was designed by Ryosuke Shibuyahttps://twitter.com/shibu_cat/status/1051361694553796608. *Pekka's name draws insperation from the following: **The Japanese pronunciation of the word . **A common name for males from Finland. One of the most famous people named Pekka is Pekka Rinne, a goaltender for the Nashville Predators. **His last name is a reference to the Zeppelin, an airship founded by Ferdinand von Zeppelin. *Pekka Zeppelin's suit contains elements of Nero Kilner's suit. **Also, his sword is a repaint version of Debo Tangosekku's sword. *Due to his Lupin Collection piece being a retool of the Megaranger's Degitaizer, Pekka's intellegence increasing ability may have been inspired by Miku Imamura (MegaPink; Who became Super Miku via Toad Nezire's acceleration gun in Megaranger Episode 17). *He is the first Gangler Monster since Ryugu Tamatebacco to have a human disguise and the first one since Anidara Maximoff to have their gangler safe opened as a giant. *In a sense of irony, the VS sentai squadrans defeated him with his own bomb. References Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler Category:Gangler Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Animal-themed Villains